


Five Tattoos

by Iprefernerdnotgeek



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fahcrew, fake achievement hunter crew, fake ahc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iprefernerdnotgeek/pseuds/Iprefernerdnotgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that once you meet your soulmate you got a tattoo printed neatly on your skin. When it had first happened no one really knew what happened and it puzzled scientists, but everyone grew up with it, and adapted just like humanity does. Most people would meet their soulmate and feel the ink seep into their skin and laugh happily looking at the bright colors. It would represent your soulmate and sometimes would slowly change according to their moods. And when your soulmate died the tattoo would slowly fade away leaving nothing for you to remember them by. </p>
<p>Geoff was born with five tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and wasn't going to publish it because i think i am a shit writer and this is my first work on a03. But In the words of Ray Narvaez Jr. YOLO.
> 
> It gets kind of bad when he meets Ray and Micheal because i was out of ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment i would really appreciate it!

Everyone knew that once you meet your soulmate you got a tattoo printed neatly on your skin. When it had first happened no one really knew what happened and it puzzled scientists, but everyone grew up with it, and adapted just like humanity does. Most people would meet their soulmate and feel the ink seep into their skin and laugh happily looking at the bright colors. It would represent your soulmate and sometimes would slowly change according to their moods. And when your soulmate died the tattoo would slowly fade away leaving nothing for you to remember them by. 

Geoff was born with five tattoos. 

Now this was odd for two reasons, one he was born with bright and dark colored ink soaked into his skin the small ink stains swirling down his back and down his arm. The second reason was he had five. 

His mother had panicked and rubbed at the ink desperately trying to rub it off and the baby cried and wriggled in her grasp trying to get away. She had cried and demanded what was on her baby's skin and the doctors frantically ran around trying to help wash the ink stains away and calm the crying women. His father hadn’t cared much.

The doctors came up with three explanations. His soulmate had five different personalities, There had been a mistake, or that he had five soulmates.

His parents refused to believe the last one.

Geoff’s biggest tattoo stretched down his right forearm and stopped just at his wrist. It was a big black skull with a cigarette hanging from its black teeth. The dark grey smoke trailed up his arm and stopped at his shoulder. the Dark skull was masked with some stains of blood and seemed to be dried on. But Geoff only focused on the bright blue crystal eyes peering through the sockets seeming to glare at anyone who simply glanced at it. 

When Geoff was 25 the blue eyes seemed hurt, damaged and he swore he could see them glossed over with water, as if they were about to spill over. at age 27 a single tear dripped down from the left eye and sliding down the black skull. It eventually vanished the eyes still looking hurt and begging for Geoff to help. at age 28 the eyes stared black, cold, and full of hatred. Geoff couldn’t look at it anymore because the eyes glared at him seeming to blame him for his sadness and anger. 

His second tattoo was the most painful. It was a grenade right under his heart. It lay on its side, the pin facing to whomever looked at it. It was a faint shade of green and some parts seemed to be rubbed away at, showing some dark metal. There was a faint yellow word that took Geoff a few years to realize it read ‘fragile.’ 

When Geoff was 33 he felt the worst pain he could ever experience. He had been laying in bed playing some game and he yelled out at the sudden pain and quickly lifted his shirt to see the pin pulled and the grenade in mid explosion, the fire spread out and the metal pieces bursting open ready to go flying. Geoff had rubbed the tattoo wincing at the horrible pain. He had then laid back in slight shock taking deep breaths. When he was 35 smoke covered the tattoo and the area around it, the smoke curling up to his neck almost mixing with his other one up there. at age 36 the smoke had faded and showed scattered parts of the grenade, half of the bottom part of it still built back up. Sometimes little pieces would would go back as if it was trying to fix itself, but the next day the piece would fall off and start all over.

The third tattoo was the one that trusted the most. It was just a simple hand that was on his his left side almost on his back. The hand was reaching out, almost as if he was giving a helping hand to Geoff. At first he thought it was some religious bullshit but the more he studied it the more he realized that it was a soft hand, hand to help him when he fell. 

At age 14 his mother had shrieked and ran to his side sobbing. He didn’t know why until he saw the blood covered hand. And instead of reaching out to help him it was asking him for help. Geoff ended up covering it up with bandages because he couldn’t help to see those caring hands covered in blood and the flesh showing. It didn’t heal until he was 17.

The fourth tattoo was the one that kept him up the latest at night. It was a bright pink DS right under his right bicep. it was almost always on, the screen showing some sort of game but no noise. Sometimes he would sit in front of a mirror and watch whatever was playing on the DS. He noticed that a lot of times it was legend of Zelda, or some Pokemon game. 

When he was 25 the DS closed. He missed the nights he stayed up just to watch the screen dance with a game. He missed looking at the buttons and smiling softly as GAME OVER would keep flashing up. And for 5 years it stayed closed. 6 years he would glance at it and frown wishing it would open again. He laughed happily when it finally opened up when he was 30, and he stayed up two days straight just to watch the game.

The fifth and last tattoo was the oddest. For his whole life it stayed the same, didn’t show any emotions like the others. It was just a coding. A simple line of coding.’080 101 111 112 108 101 032 108 105 107 101 032 071 114 097 112 101 115’ It was green and even glowed in the dark. 

He didn’t notice the numbers change to ‘087 104 121 063’ when he was 31.

He meet his first soulmate at 31 in early January. He had been walking through a park to get to a gas station he planned to rob. It wasn’t like he didn’t have money in fact he was pretty well off. He lived in a penthouse and was starting to build up a ‘crew’ as everyone called it but he simply saw it as stealing from the rich and giving it to the less rich. He saw the gas station in sight and picked up his pace only to trip over someone's foot.

“oh shit!” He yelled out hitting the ground and wincing as his hands scraped against the gravel as he tried to prevent his fall.

“oh my god i am so sorry.” A voice quickly apologized.The voice was light and apologetic. He then sat up and glanced up to see a hand reaching out to help him.

He knew that hand.

Geoff and Jack talked for hours when they both realized they were soulmates. Geoff found out they didn’t really go by a gender and wore whatever they wanted to and Geoff really liked that. Jack was wearing clothes too big for him and were faint and dirty, and Geoff realized Jack wasn’t the best off. So Geoff took Jack shopping and Geoff watched them smile happily and he felt joy in his heart. 

For three week They went on several dates and talked nonstop. Geoff insisted Jack move in and finally they complied taking their small box of items.

It was the second night Jack was living with him and he was awoken by jack shaking him. He woke with a jolt and rubbed his tired eyes and looked over to Jack sleepily.

“The coding on your neck is going crazy.” Jack mumbled and Geoff didn’t have time to take in the morning voice before Jack pulled out a pen and paper and then began writing down the numbers. “104 101 108 112 032 073 039 109 032 105 110 032 097 110 032 097 098 097 110 100 111 110 101 100 032 119 097 114 101 104 111 117 115 101 046 032 080 108 101 097 115 101 032 115 097 118 101 032 109 101 046” He mumbled as he wrote them all down he then pulled out his phone to translate it.

“Do you think they’re in trouble?” Geoff asked standing and going in front of the body mirror to try to see it. “This is the first time it’s ever changed.”

“Yea they’re in trouble” Jack said showing Geoff their phone. 

“help I'm in an abandoned warehouse. Please save me…” Geoff read out loud and Jack nodded worry in their eyes.

“Jack stay here.” Geoff said pulling on a shirt and Jack gave a loud noise of uncertainty.

“No!” jack said crawling out of the bed. “I want to help you get all your soulmates!” Jack said. Geoff had told them about the five tattoos before he took them out shopping. But jack didn’t mind in all the slightest. 

“Jack, this might be dangerous.” Geoff said. He knew of one abandoned warehouse nearby and he knew whose it was.

“Then you’re not going!” Jack insisted grabbing Geoff's wrist.

“i’ll be fine.” Geoff sighed. He loved Jack's hands, they were always so comforting.  
“How do you know?!” jack demanded.

“Because danger is practically my job.” Geoff said pulling away from jack. “I am a kingpin.” 

Geoff didn’t know what to expect but a soft giggle from Jack was the last thing he expected.

“Wait you’re OK with that?” Geoff said.

“Well i also dabble in danger, and i think it’s incredibly sexy.” Jack said.

Turns out Jack was a getaway driver for many people and he got the two of them to the base quicker than he could have ever asked for.

There was only three men which Geoff killed quickly. They found a lanky man tied up poorly to a chair. His blonde hair was mixed up and sticking up in odd places and had blood mixed in with some of it. His nose was crooked in an awkward position and there was a deep but above his right eye. Blood dripped out of his mouth down his chin and onto his faded grey jeans. He heard Jack wince and rush over to the young lad and began checking his pulse and untying him from the chair.

“hey, hey.” Jack whispered shaking holding the boy's head up.

“p-please.” The boy whimpered softly the accent Geoff instantly picked up on as British. “i don't know anything.” 

“We’re not going to hurt you.” Jack soothed rubbing the boy's neck as comfort. “Can you see me?” he asked and the lad gave a weak nod and a Jack looked at Geoff for the plan.

“Untie him, i’ll carry him to the car.” Geoff said softly. Jack did so and Geoff picked him up and carried him away.

 

Gavin was an annoying piece of shit. it took him five weeks to get used to living with Goeff and Jack. In the day he smiled brightly and promised he was OK and made stupid jokes and playing games with them. But at night his frail frame was curled up against Geoff and he whimpered and shook and Geof held him close mumbling sweet words into his hair.

 

He meet Michael and Ray next.

He had been out shopping with Gavin and Jack, Jack keeping an eye on Gavin as he tried on multiple sunglasses. Geoff was looking at beer when he heard arguing near him.  
“Please kid ca-” the voice wasn’t able to finish before an angry voice called out.

“I am not a kid!!” he half yelled. Geoff looked over to see a small kid with curly red hair and thin glasses and anger in his eyes. There was a kid next to him that didn’t seem to realize what was going on. He was on a small bright pink DS.

Geoff knew that DS.

“The kids with me.” Geoff spoke up and the two of the glancing at him and even the younger kid glancing up above his glasses. “I was looking and he got carried away, i apologize.” He added. The store employee seemed to accept this and turned and walked away.

“Geoff don’t talk to strangers!” Gavin said coming up from behind them and throwing himself onto Geoff’s back. “And look at these sunglasses! they're top!” He chided.

“Ready to go?” Jack asked coming up and noticed the two boys across from Geoff.

“Thanks.” The red head eventually said looking at the three men.

“Hey kid.” Geoff called out and brown eyes looked up from the DS. “i suggest stop using grass type against fire type.” he said and the kid just stared at him before Geoff lifted his shirt - Michael jumping back and ready to pull his gun and shoot this fucker - to show the DS tattoo of the kid playing.

“Oh! They’re also your soulmate!” Gavin called out smiling brightly a huge goofy grin on his face. 

 

At first Michael refused. His only soulmate was Ray. But after three more tattoos appeared he had to accept it even though he didn’t like it. For Ray he almost instantly settled in. Michael it took two months before he felt comfortable enough around them.

Geoff continued to build his ‘crew’ up and when he found out that Michael was good with explosives, Ray was good with a sniper rifle and that Gavin was good with hacking and computer shit he decided to create a crew for just the five of them. The fake achievement hunter crew.

 

It wasn’t until a year later when they meet Ryan.

 

They had all settled in nicely. They had pushed two beds together so the five of them could fit. Gavin had less and less night terrors but Ray still stayed up late playing on his DS. Michael usually curled up on Rays lap and Ray would muse with his hair while Michael slept. Jack sometimes curled around Geoff or Micheal while Gavin always laid on Geoff’s Chest listening to his heart. 

It was a peaceful Thursday night and everyone curled up in the bed like usual, Ray playing his game. Geoff fell asleep quickly holding Gavin close to his chest and breathing in his scent. He was awoken when he was roughly pushed onto the floor and there was a gunshot. 

Gavin woke with a yell as his hit the floor and Geoff landed next to him. Michael woke with a loud ‘FUCK’ and pushing at Jack protectively and they landed the other side of the two beds. 

Ray lay across the bed where Geoff's spot was and he was holding his arm, blood oozing from a gunshot wound. And a big man stood above them all his black mask hiding his face and a gun pointed at Geoff. Michael quickly pulled his gun and pointed it at The man and Gavin squeaked hiding behind Geoff and whimpering.

“Hello.” Geoff managed to choke out. “How you doin Ray?” He called.

“Just bleeding a little.” Ray replied trying to shift but only hurt himself further and winced loudly.

“Micoo.” Gavin whimpered looking up to his ‘boi’ who sat next to Ray but kept the gun pointed to the man.

“Geoff Ramsey.” the man finally spoke his voice deep and heavy. 

“Mr. Blue eyes.” Geoff said simply. 

“you can’t tell me he is the last one.” Jack spoke up standing from the floor and staring at the situation.

“i would recognize those cold blue eyes anywhere.” Geoff said.

 

The man disappeared.

 

They didn’t see Ryan for six months before he showed back up at the penthouse, apologized and everyone meet each other. Ryan and Ray seemed to grow close seeing as they both stayed up late at night and had more time to talk. Gavin Stayed really close with Micheal and Geoff, and Jack just licked snuggling in general. 

And everything was perfect.

Until it wasn’t.

 

 

 

Geoff was 40 when Gavin, Michael, and Ray died.

none of them really saw it coming. It was just another heist and Gavin was helping Michael get into the bank. Ray was next to Jack using his big rocket launcher. 

Ray was the first. He got shot right between the eyes and Jack stared in horror and screamed for Geoff who glanced over and he felt his stomach rise to his throat as he saw Ray on the ground and the blood pooling around him.

“What’s going on?!” Geoff heard Michael yell through the earpiece.

“get out!” Geoff yelled. “We’re going now!” Geoff heard a gunshot and Michael yelling at Gavin's name. He then heard another shot.

“Michael!” he yelled. “MICHEAL” 

“boss.” The weak voice replied. “I’m glad to bleed out for you.” then nothing.

Ryan had been shooting cops but when he came over and saw Ray he snapped. 

 

Geoff and Jack had to leave without him.

 

So it was just Geoff and Jack in the penthouse. Geoff stood in front of the mirror just staring at the tattoos. Jack wrapped his arms around Geoff’s waist and rested his head in the crook of his neck. 

 

Geoff was born with five tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions message me at my tumblr: http://polaroidadventure.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
